Eureka Seven:The Lost Son
by ourtimeisnow101
Summary: This a prolong to my story Eureka Seven: Tears of a Rose, you have to read the story to find out to see how this relates back to my eureka seven fan fic


I do not own the anime Eureka Seven, the anime is copyrighted and I do not take credit of the characters or the ideas that they present. The only thing i own is the story.

By the way:

This is a prolong to my story Eureka Seven: Tears of a Rose and this story is relevant to my story you just have to read it to find out how.

* * *

Have you heard the story about the Lost Son? Well, if you have not, let me tell you. It all began with two people. A boy and a girl to be exact, isn't it how it always begins? Anyway, they fell in love. They fell in love and they were each other's first love and when the young couple was old enough, they got married. Everyone said that it was a regular high school love story between two sweethearts. The two sweethearts moved into an enormous mansion; surrounded by a brick wall 10 feet high, with a golden gate, with a circle with a symbol of a lion within it, which lead into the mansion. Inside the brick-wall, was something that anyone could ever dream of. Once, behind the golden gate, which stood 15 feet high, was a petite gravel road that circled around a average size fountain, which stood in the middle of the gate and the mansion, then lead up to the marble steeps of the mansion. The mansion, said by many, was a site for sore eyes. The mansion stood 150 high and 300 feet wide. This magnificent mansion had 3 floors and each one was unique than the next, and the same could be said of the outside of the mansion. On the outside, it looked old and ragged, with the paint chipping away on the walls and shingles. The vines creeped slowly up to the windows on the side. The windows were unkept and had cracks in them; the building itself looked as if it was not kept up at all. But appearances can be deceiving; within the chipped away walls of the aged mansion; it was different. The mansion had 3 floors, each one told a different story than the other. The first floor, the main hall, had checkered, black and white, marble floors The walls were painted white, with pictures on the walls; each one told a story about the person which was painted on the canvas. There was a red rug in the middle of the room that lead from the wooden doors with golden handles to the marble steps. On the second floor, there was a dinning hall, complete with a wooden table with 5 chairs surrounding it. Above the table stood a celling lamp made out of pure crystal. There was also a fireplace made out of stones and a wooden mantle; with two blue-wax candles and in the middle was a picture of the two lovers. Above the mantle hung a painting of a young girl and two young men; which of whom the young girl baring a close resemblance to Eureka, but the young girl had white hair, the two young men, one resembling Adrock Thurston, and the other young man, you can not see his face, because his face was crossed out. By that fire place was a green door with a gold handle, which lead into the kitchen, which was like a hotel-kitchen. It was a grand kitchen, complete with a dumb waiter near by the exit door. Next to that room was the two young lovers room. Within the room, contained a queen-sized bed, with green covers decorated with pink roses on top of it; which the two lovers shared. Within the room also contained another fire place, a dresser, made out of wood. In the bedroom was also a bathroom built for a king; since it was all made out of a gold-light brown shade that was always clean no matter what. Also on the second floor was two more rooms across from their room; which was shared by the twin children of the two young lovers, and that is where this sad tale begins. You see, the twins looked exactly alike, with their looks; only in their personalities they were different. It is quite simple too, the father hated the boy. He always cursed at him, and even said he hated him at many times. But, he favored the girl. He called her his "baby doll". Which in turn, caused the little boy to get angry, very angry. The little boy stayed in his room, and cried, and his mother tried to comfort him, but after a while, their mother disappeared and soon after that all the people that cared for the boy;the maids, the kitchen staff, and even some of his relatives. The only people that were left to to actually cared for him were relatives, but the relatives hated the boy, and they would not even touch him. Then one day he snapped. No one knows what actually happened on that tragic day. The day was a very special day because all the relatives came to visit the family. They came to see how the father was doing, and see how he was coping with the disappearance of his dearly beloved. Then, something happened. The gun shot was what all they heard, and when they rushed to see what had happened, they discovered the boy, with a gun, drenched in blood, and on the floor in front of the boy was three dead bodies. Then, all throughout the house gun shots rebounded off the walls. The whole house smelled of blood, like something evil had been let out of its cage. The most spooky thing is, that no one knew what happened after they had discovered the boy. You see the thing is that, no one survived to tale the tale of this horrific event. All that was left of the family, was the corpses, and the dead rotting smell of their blood. The things, the boy disappeared, along with the father and his dear twin sister. When military caught wind of the slaughter, they came to investigate it. You see, the father was a very important man, and he was more than some mere pawn within the military, he was regarded as a genius; with many admirers. One soldier was sent to investigate this horrible tragedy, then he just disappeared, too. The boy, the twin sister, the father and the soldier was never heard from again, till this day people are holding out hope that the Lost Son will return and come back to tell the truth of what happened. But, now, no one knows where he is, and what he will even look like, since it was so long ago.

* * *

Hi people this is my first story, so please R+R :)


End file.
